


pining

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this is lowkey based on a kin mem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zim sat at his desk as he stared up at the static screen above his small frame. he was dumbfounded, borderline numb to what just happened. unbeknownst to the irken, his claws trembled in his lap.‘you, zim, are being excommunicated from the empire.’ one of his mighty leaders spoke.‘while we are still calling, because this is the last time we will be speaking with you, we would like to clarify some things.’‘yes. zim, you by far are one of the most defective irken smeets we have ever laid eyes on. you are a disgrace to the empire, you are a disgrace to us. it is pitiful that you even dare to call yourself an invader. in fact, you were never an invader! we set you off to get rid of you and laugh as you failed. who would want a defective smeet anyway? with your ugly face and… i cant even begin to go into detail about your other flaws. so this is where i stop talking.’





	1. nights over

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly just a spur of the moment thing, i might not write more to it but you never know.

zim sat at his desk as he stared up at the static screen above his small frame. he was dumbfounded, borderline numb to what just happened. unbeknownst to the irken, his claws trembled in his lap.

‘you, zim, are being excommunicated from the empire.’ one of his mighty leaders spoke.

‘while we are still calling, because this is the last time we will be speaking with you, we would like to clarify some things.’

‘yes. zim, you by far are one of the most defective irken smeets we have ever laid eyes on. you are a disgrace to the empire, you are a disgrace to _us._ it is pitiful that you even dare to call yourself an invader. in fact, you were never an invader! we set you off to get rid of you and laugh as you failed. who would want a defective smeet anyway? with your ugly face and… i cant even begin to go into detail about your other flaws. so this is where i stop talking.’’

the almighty tallests words rang in his mind. surely this was some… prank. some horribly late april fools joke they had been playing on zim? but now come to think of it, the almighty most likely did not know what april fools was.

zim desperately slammed his claw against the transmitter button, continuing to focus his eyes on the static screen. 

zim did not hear the wheezing passing his lips, or feel the tears rolling down his freckled cheeks, or register the fact that his pak was whirring much too loud to be safe.

“no,” he hissed out between puffs. “no, no no no, this cannot be right.” by now zim had stopped slamming his fists on the button, and was now taking off his gloves and rubbing the pads of his fingers against his tunic. 

but his worst fear was coming true. zim no longer had a hive to thrive in. he no longer had two glorious leaders. he no longer had the wonderful excitement of going home after he had conquered earth, basking in the glory of his own winnings, being… accepted by his own kind for once, to be liked.

the five years he had spent on earth had been degrading on his physical and mental health enough. but this brought down the delicate card castle of his weary happiness.

suddenly, his body collapsed under its own weight as his pak turned off. zims mind went blank and his eyes closed. 

____________

 

it had been a little over four days after the last message from the almighty tallests. the initial shock had worn off now, and all that was left was… sadness, grief, and a sinking hole in the little aliens heart. his hive was all he had. 

he had not left his house, or his lab for that matter. zim had lifted himself to the chair and pressed his knees to his chest. gir had gotten him a blanket with the bribery of being able to sit beside zim in his chair.

zims eyes stung from staring at the screen for so long, hoping, praying to some unseen alien deity that they would call him back, that they would say it was a joke.

but alas, no such message came. so zim was sitting in the room, huddled up in a blanket, staring at a static screen for days. he didnt know if or when he slept, he didnt eat, or drink. it was like the former spunky personality of the irken had left, leaving a sad shell of what he used to be.

and rightfully so.

“hey master!” girs voice rang out. “master! i wanna go on a walk!” the robot, cheery as ever, hopped off the chair and tugged on zims foot. he didnt even know what was up with zim, and that was a good thing.

zim looked down at him tiredly before he sighed, forcing his body to stand. his legs were weak under him. not to mention, his body was stiff and achy for not moving for so long. ‘a walk would not hurt zim,’ he thought to himself. his pak was cold now, freezing to the touch. that meant something good, at least.

the irken boy stumbled over to the cloaking device, not even bothering to smear disgusting human face paint over his freckles this time. whoever saw his blemished face would just have to fucking _deal with it_ today. even his eye caps showed that they were bloodshot. 

“computer, what is the weather like today?”

“ _IT SEEMS TO BE SLIGHTLY RAINY, I SUGGEST YOU BRING AN UMBRELLA IF YOU PLAN ON LEAVING THE HOUSE._ ”

zim nodded to the computer, or more rather, himself as trudged to the elevator. he headed upstairs, but not before gir let out a ‘squeee!’ and clung to his leg right before the platform shot up.

zim walked over to the front door, grabbing a leash, scarf (zim had forgotten that statement about not caring who saw him), and an umbrella that keef had given him years back. funny enough, it was rainbow. he glanced at the jacket he had stolen from dib, hesitant to put it on.  yet in the end he figured, ‘what the hell,’ and shoved it on as he clipped the leash to girs dog costume.

zim grunted and popped open the umbrella, stepping outside. the cool breeze that washed over him calmed him. 

gir mustve noticed zims glum mood, and stayed relatively quiet as he sniffed around at plants and even ate some.

raindrops patted on the rainbow umbrella as zim walked down the sidewalk, ending up just picking gir up in his arms and carrying him so they wouldnt spend too much time. one arm around gir comfortably, another hand wrapped around the handle of his umbrella, zim started to carry on a one sided conversation with the little robot.

“i just… i dont know, gir. why would the tallests do this to zim? i know i am defective, and i do act out of line but… i was a good invader! it just took zim a little longer to get rolling. i suppose it no longer matters now, there is no mission for zim, and there is no home for him either.”

the two made it to a park where zim sat down on a park bench.

“it… it just isnt fair.” zim found himself petting girs soft faux fur as he frowned at a puddle.

“ _whats not fair, space boy?_ ”

ah, that voice. all too familiar, and strangely welcomed for zim currently. yet it made him jump. zims spooch jumped as he jerked away, face contorting in a flinch. as he dropped his umbrella. the second it crashed down to the ground, small raindrops hit zims face, sizzling softly.

“zim does not appreciate being startled like that, you squink!” zim hissed. he clambered to get his umbrella, yanking it over his head. zim held his cheek in pain, grunting as he stood.

“mary!” well at least someone was ecstatic to see dib. gir scuttled over and hugged dibs leg. “gir missed mary!”

“yeah yeah, cool it hot shot.” dib kicked gir off his leg and huffed. his honey gold eyes shot down to meet zims own pink ones. “you.” he sneered, hopping over the bench. zim scrambled to his feet and gripped his umbrella, hiding his face under his scarf. the alien held it firmly in place with his gloved hand. zim seemed… docile and unwilling to fight for once, dib noticed. it was unnerving.

“what the hell are you plotting now, zim? you havent been outside in days. and suddenly youre going on a _walk_? with gir, even? what did you do, bash your head on one of your stupid devices? i bet--”

“stop.” zim interrupted him.

“excuse me?-”

“zim said _stop_ , dib. i am not in the mood for your silly human arguments. just leave me alone.”

“but-”

“ _please_.”

there was a certain edge to zims final word that made dibs eyes widen. pain, actual pain and...  desperation. and zim never said please, so what was that about?

there was a tense moment of silence between the two, gir finding his way back on dibs leg, hugging it tightly. dib didnt care now. he was more concerned about why the hell zim looked as if he was going to cry.

zim sucked in a breath as he lowered the umbrella to cover his face.

“please dib. zim cannot do this today.”

another long pause stretched. dib was thinking of what to do, and zim was trying not to burst out screaming, or crying. so dib took a deep breath and stepped forward, a warm hand placing itself on zims shoulder. 

“whats wrong?” well that sure was a question that resonated deep in zim. what was wrong? a lot. so much, in fact, that zim was willing to spill it all out in front of the person he swore to himself he hated. 

so in a leap of out of character and out of mind first second thinking, zim sighed. 

“so much.” was the answer that passed zims covered lips.

that made dibs eyes widen. were irkens actually capable of emotions other than anger and pride?

“... you wanna talk about it at my place?” dib tried to convince himself he was doing this to trick zim into allowing him to capture the alien, but in his heart he knew that wasnt true. despite their past together, it seemed like doing that to even _zim_ when he was like this would just be so… cruel. 

dib tilted the umbrella up a bit, so he could see zims covered face. it was only now that he noticed zim was covering his mouth, his cheeks, his nose. what happened? did someone hurt him? dib frowned, reaching up to gently, ever so gently grab zims chin to make him look at the taller boy.

“is that okay with you?” dib asked again, frowning.

zims expression was saddened. it took a second or two for zim to nod softly. that earned a smile from dib.

“can you carry gir? he will get distracted if you do not carry him.”

dib looked at zim, then the small robot, who was currently licking at a worm on the wet ground. he sighed and shrugged, picking the little one up in his arms. 

“mary and zim look so cute together!” gir giggled and wriggled in dibs arms as the two men walked. “must be why master is always saying marys name in his SLEEP!”

zims lips pursed as his eyes widened. he trained his pupils on the ground.

“gir, are you sure i am speaking of dib-stink!? and zim does not sleep! sleep is a weakness. zim is not weak.”

ah, there it was. the angry spark dib was so used to, the spark that had been a key point in zims seemingly static personality. dib didnt respond with words, but instead a small laugh before he looked up to the darkening sky.

“it looks like theres a storm coming in,” the taller boy hummed, pushing up his glasses with his free hand. “i can drive you back home once you wanna go back.” dibs words came with an offering smile as he looked back down at the alien.

dib saw zims tongue flick out to lick his lips for a split moment, like a lizards.

“zim will not need a car. zim will just walk… home.” he trailed off when it finally processed why dib offered this in the first place. “well, i suppose. just do not crash.”

dib nodded idly in return, allowing the rain droplets to hit his pale skin. it felt nice, it felt comfortable.

“oh mother of irk,” zim hissed as his scarf fell onto the wet ground. zim crouched down, umbrella shielding him from dibs view as he picked the garment up. it was soaking wet now, unable to be pressed against zims face any longer. zim proceeded to cuss in irken under whispers as he stamped the heel of his boot against the wet concrete.

dib, still unable to see the little aliens face due to the umbrella, looked at the rainbow material in concern. 

“are you alright, zim? did you get hurt?-”

“NO! zim is fine!” the alien hissed at him. he slowly stood, pak whirring as he tried to come up with a way to keep his face hidden now. he swallowed hard as he tilted the umbrella to keep himself hidden from dibs view as he stood and started to walk again.

dib walked behind him quickly, catching up with him before he gently lifted the umbrella. when zim noticed, it was much too late.

“oh my _fuck._ ”

oh his fuck indeed. oh zims fuck. oh everythings fuck. zims eyes widened as he pushed dib away, growling angrily. 

“what, dib-thing? have you never seen freckles?”

“oh i have… i just didnt know irkens could get them…” dib said as he regained his footing from the shove. the raindrops on his circular glasses muddled his view a bit, but dib could live. either way, he was too transfixed with the new discovery that he didnt really care, nor notice. “can… can i touch them?”

zim gave the human an odd look at the question. why was he not reeling back? screeching at the repulsive blemishes? and he wanted to _touch_ them? was dib delusional?

either way it made zims spooch flutter in a way it never had before. the alien, mouth dry, gave a slow nod to the question. 

he flinched when he saw dibs hand fly to the aliens cheek, thumb pad caressing the otherworldly skin.

zims body was stiff at the touch as his pak started to heat up again. oh he didnt like this- yes he did. he liked it a lot. what he didnt like, however… was the _fact_ that he liked it in the first place. his mouth was a desert, desperately swallowing what little irken saliva he had left against his tongue.

dibs eyes were trained on the freckles. there were so many, mostly basing themselves on the irkens cheek bones and bridging lightly on what wouldve been his nose. but what stood out about them was not their patterning, but their shape and colour to dib. they were a dark fuschia colour placed against his light green skin, and they were shaped like stars, of all things.

god, dib loved them. his eyes were as wide as saucers as he got on his knees, now eye-level with zim as he took zims face in his large hands. 

“have you always had these?” dib asked to break the comfortable silence.

dib was given a subtle nod again in return. it seemed as zim didnt want to speak for the first time in ages… or maybe not.

“i had them for some time on irk, just not nearly as prominent. there i was forced to cover them to avoid being seen as disgusting by my tallests. on the trip to earth they went away, but it seems your earth star has a much stronger power than any central star around the irken empire.”

so zim had been hiding these for five years? god, dib couldnt imagine what it was like to have to wear… whatever he did to cover them everyday for the past _five_ years.

the soft moment was interrupted when gir started to hum loudly, patting at dibs tummy, then biting his hand. it didnt hurt though, just a little unnerving.

“are you two married?” gir asked absentmindedly, continuing to pat dibs tummy. it _was_ a little squishy, and apparently gir seemed to enjoy it. 

the two boys sputtered, taken aback by girs question.

“no, gir! you worms for brains! dib-stink and i are _not_ married! i hate him!” there was a certain twinge of uncertainty when he said that he hated the human. things between them had settled down over the past years. they no longer felt the need to fight whenever they saw each other, even if they did get into the occasional skirmish here and there.

even with that hesitancy, dib felt hurt. a small frown spread across his face before he looked down at the robot and set him down on the ground.

“i think gir should go back home.” dib looked at zim then for approval of his words. when their eyes met, dib looked away quickly as something built in his throat. 

“yes, i think that will be a good idea,” zim hummed in approval. “gir, go home. you can take the worm with you,” he took the leash off girs collar and waved him off. gir let out a squeaky noise as he bounded off across the wet grass of the barren park. 

“what a weird robot,” dib commented to himself before he stood from his knees.

“hey! take that back, only zim can call gir weird! only zim.”

“woah, woah, alright. cool it, short ass.” the human snorted as he lowered a hand to gently pat his head. this earned a prompt slap to his palm from the irkens gloved hand. zim poked his tongue out at him. dib laughed. and they both fell into another comfortable silence as they walked side by side in the rain. 

once, to break the silence, dib asks a question.

“hey zim?” he hummed, wiping his glasses off. “whyre your freckles in the shape of stars?”

this earned a disinterested grunt from the small alien. 

“it is because of the way melanin shows up on irken skin. i do not know the in depth detail of it, but it has to do with the toughness of our skin. its much different then what you earth monkeys are like, so do not even start to try and compare it to that.”

that made dib close his mouth promptly.

sooner or later, with the occasional light bantering, they arrived at the membrane home. dib opened the door, yet zim was hesitant to enter.

“you alright?

“yes. zim is fine. just… nervous, do not be alarmed.”

zim pushed past dib into the home after he quickly closed the umbrella, eyes squinting at his surroundings. nothing much has changed from the last few times he had been here, despite that being literal years ago. and for some reason, for some damned unknown reason, it made zim incredibly… uneasy.

zim blinked and set the umbrella against the wall, looking back at dib. 

“your home smells like an irken lavatory.”

“oh shut up, space boy,” dib laughed as he walked passed the alien, up the stairs and to his bedroom. dib listened to the small click-clack of the invaders boots against the wooden stairs as he followed. it was endearing how small zim remained. but at this point dib knew well not to underestimate the irken because of his size.

dib pushed his door open. the human had been pretty good at keeping his room clean lately, posters hanging on his walls, some right next to his skylight window. a lot of them were of human bands, two in particular, zim recognized. ‘ _the scary jokes_ ’ and ‘ _lemon demon_ ’ were bands that dib talked about often. zim scuttled past him, blinking as he looked around. he flicked his tongue out before he walked over to the bed and hopped on it. 

“it smells much nicer here. smells like you,” zim commented as he peeked out of the circular window.

 well if anything zim said caught dib off guard, that sure as hell was it.

dib sputtered out what sounded to be a very flustered ‘thank you,’ in his shock from the comment.

zim did not understand the humans blushing tone, but didnt really pay it much mind. this was dib, after all. the oddball human that was infatuated with the paranormal. the guy that he had been fighting for years. the human zim called out for in the rare chance of a nightmare, needing comfort. the human… yeah, _that_ human. he was weird.

zim snapped himself out from his inner dialogue as he watched dib walk over to the bed and sit on it, across from zim. zim had fixed himself against the pillows, the alien now looking up at dib with doe eyes.

suddenly the urge arose in dib to pull the alien close against his chest and kiss him hard on the lips. dib shuddered at the thought that passed through his mind. ‘ _hey brain, what the fuck,_ ’ dib asked himself as he tore his eyes way from zims pupiled fucshia ones.

zim hummed in silence then, getting on his knees on the bed as he started to take his contacts out, then pull his wig off. his antennae sprung up, twitching like a cats ears. he was cute even like this to dib. 

bright pink eyes peered out the window again as zim leaned his arm against the window sill.

“zim is sick of uniforms,” he said out of nowhere.

‘ _man, where is all this coming from?_ ’ dib questioned to himself. he drew a sigh from his lungs as he laid back onto his constellation bedspread. “whys that, space boy?” dib hummed in response to zims words.

“ah yes, i suppose i have not told you of what happened.”

now that peaked dibs interest.

“do you want to talk about it?” dib offered as he laid his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

zim sighed and blinked as he moved his eyes to look up at the stars in the sky passed the window glass. “the tallests did not want me anymore. they banished me,” was his short reply, but zim could tell the other male was just itching for more information.

“they called me four and a half days ago to taunt me. i passed out from shock. im not an invader anymore-” zim cut himself off. “i never was. they lied to me to kill me. to get rid of me.”

“every piece of my hives insignia is now painful to look at, to touch. am i really that bad of an irken? i am deformed, i am deviant, but… well, i cannot even get even one of my jobs done.” zim cast his eyes down to the wet street below the window. the sun was setting now, giving the water a nice orange-ish reflection. zim wished he could touch it.

deformed? dib could understand the other two from the perspective of the tallests, all of that except… deformed. perhaps it was because of his freckles?

oh god, and the pain in zims voice was half staggering. the cracks in his voice as the irken spoke, the raw emotion- it made dib sad. he frowned and sat up.

“ill give you a sweater of mine and some shorts if you wanna change,” dib offered as he stood and walked to his dresser. everything dib had would engulf the small alien, truly. he hummed as he heard zim hesitantly agree, dib nodding and rummaging through the drawer. then a thought hit him.

the sweater in his closet.

he scampered over to his closet and opened it, pushing his coats and pullovers to the side until he laid his hand on a cashmere sweater he hadnt worn in months. it was reserved for special occasions only, but dib thought he could consider this a special occasion. and besides, dib knew zim had issues with certain fabrics, so the soft material should help.

now for shorts… zim had shorts on underneath his pants, right? no worry. 

he walked over and set the sweater on zims lap.

“im gonna be in the hallway, call for me when youre done,” dib hummed as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

zim looked down at the sweater, then at the door. he slowly slid off the bed, flicking his tongue out at the garment. it smelled like dib, and god did that help calm his nerves. his antennae relaxed as he slowly started to pull off his clothing, even his boots, but not his gloves. zim pulled the sweater over his chest  and it fell to his mid thigh. and yes, zim did have shorts on. 

zim blinked and examined himself in the mirror that hung on dibs closet door. he twisted his body around to look at his appearance before he decided it wasnt that bad. zim bent down to pick up his discarded clothing from the ground and folded it neatly, setting it on dibs dresser. well, more like hopped and jumped and struggled before just resorting to tossing it up onto the surface. 

zim then crawled back onto the bed, criss-crossing his legs and putting his claws in his lap.

“you can come in now,” zim called out flatly as he gazed at the human.

the sweater hung on his thin frame loosley, was the first thing dib noticed about zim this time. 

“you look nice,” dib said as he closed the door behind him. zim nodded as a thank you as dib sat down on the bed. “hey, its getting late. want me to drive you h-”

“i want to stay here.” zims voice was determined in his tone, truly.

dib was taken aback by the sternness in zims voice, but nodded either way. 

“alrighty then…” he mumbled. “were do you want to sleep? i can set up a place on the couch.”

just the thought of staying, let alone sleeping, in the membrane households living room gave zim the shivers. no way in this big horrible earth was he going to be alone here. 

“i would like to sleep in your bed.” came his response as he looked at his gloves absentmindedly.

“with me? or,”

“yes, that would be preferred.”

zims eyes tilted themselves up to look at dib with expectant eyes. he didnt even understand the weight of sharing a bed in social light, did he? probably not. dib looked right back at zim as he weighed his options.

“zim cannot sleep alone in a place like this. its unnerving.”

that wrung a sigh from dibs lungs as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. 

“fuck it, sure. just dont bite my ears off.” dib joked as he shuffled to the dresser to get his pajamas.

“turn your head, space boy,” dib hummed before the alien complied. dib peeled off his clothes, grunting as he took off his binder and tossed it to the side carelessly. zim took a peak from pure curiosity, eyes widening when he saw. 

suddenly zim didnt feel so alone.

his head snapped back to the window when dib continued to put on clothes, tugging on pajama slacks. when he was finally dressed, dib shuffled over to zim and sat next to him. dib tugged himself under the covers. 

“do you mind if i turn on these stupid star lights,” dib said quietly.

zim shook his head, looking at dib curiously. the taller man reached to the night stand, grabbing a small remote. the lamp turned off, and another turned on. this one was much dimmer, almost dark, except for the soft glow of blue. when zim looked up, he gasped. stars and planets painted the ceiling in hyper realism. it was beautiful to zim. despite the knowledge of being able to just fly to space and look at the stars, something told him to stay put with dib. this reminded him of home. not the home he had been shunned from, but a home beyond that. a home in his heart, almost. with dib, even.

it was always about _dib_.

this all snapped away when dib laughed about how stupid it was that he still had it and needed to sleep with it, but zim hushed him quickly.

“its so pretty…” zim commented before he shrugged himself under the sheets. his body acted on its own as zim pulled himself closer to dib, pressing his cheek against his chest as he listened to his heart beat. it was a slow thud, making zims antennae twitch as his breathing slowed. his magenta eyes were transfixed on the heavenly stars on the ceiling.

he felt dibs arm wrap around him and pull his body closer, even a leg wrapping around zims.

he was safe, calm and warm. 

he was with _dib_ , at least.

as his eyes fluttered shut, zim could hear and feel the low rumble of dibs voice in his chest. “an alien angel,” he murmured to himself as he shifted to take his glasses off and put them to the side.

the warmth of the humans body lulled him to sleep, and his pak circuits cooled for the night. everything was calm and good now.

____________

except… no, no it wasnt. 

not at all.

well, for the time being that is.

when zim had ‘awoken’, he sat up in a marsh, unsanitary water touching his skin. but it didnt burn, not at all. he was wearing what humans called a sundress, his hands were ungloved, and he was barefoot. the sundress was clean and white, purple-red trimming on the hem of the skirt.

a subtle, cool breeze washed over his skin as he stood. butterflies fluttered their way around in the air without a worry in the world. he felt a weight on his shoulders. the fabric against his skin was cool and soft. zim recognized it as dibs leather trench coat. 

zim waded in the muddy water silently, listening to the gentle sloshing of waves coming from sounded to be an ocean. 

he looked down again. dried blood crusted on the white fabric, leaving a disgusting odor against zims tongue as he flicked it out for a  moment. 

zim opened his mouth to try and speak, but all that came out was the gentle chirp of a songbird. it echoed, and echoed, and echoed. suddenly he was no longer in the field, but instead in front of dib.

_zim tossed in his sleep._

the small alien grabbed dibs hand as he blinked up at him, chirping again. 

“ouch,” dib hissed as he fell to his knees in front of zim. the honey-brown eyes behind his glasses were sad now.

zim blinked and looked to dibs stomach. a leg of his pak was lodged deep in his organs. he chirped as blood dripped down, pak leg retreating. zims shaky hands pressed themselves against the wound before organs spilled onto his arms. dib didnt scream, he didnt cry, he just stared at the frantically chirping zim.

_zim whimpered and grabbed onto dibs shirt._

zim was shaking now, tears rolling down his cheeks. this isnt what he wanted. he didnt want this. he mightve when they were both in skool, but not now. god not now.

now zim was falling through clocks and furniture.

zim finally whispered a soft ‘ _dib_ ,’ passed the aliens lips, both in dream and in life.

he was in the marsh again, standing in front of a large creature. millions of eyes, millions of wings, and fire. so much fire. this, to what dib had spoken of and what zim had picked up, was an angel.

it leaned its hand out and touched zims forehead, and an unfathomable pain erupted over his small body. 

he needed to scream, he needed to sob out. all that came out were gentle chirps as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_zims pak whirred alarmingly loud, waking dib. zim was writhing._

his skin felt like it had millions of little pin pricks poking into him, his pak felt like it was being ripped from his body, and hey, it was. the paks legs pulled itself from zims body, fuchsia pink blood splattering into the water like oil. 

next thing he knew he was underwater, being drowned and shaken. zim screamed out for help, thrashing and screaming from the pain.

_blood dripped from zims agape mouth. dims heart beat quickly. was zim dying?_

water rushed into his mouth and filled his lungs. it burned, it burned so bad. he heard his name being yelled in the back, above the water. the pain from his removed, missing pak was too much to handle.

_thud._

zim was pulled from the water and slammed on a metal table. a light shone from above him, making him squint. the pain was very much there, but at this point he couldnt move.

_thud._

zim managed to swallow then, flexing his fingers. the sound of clicking heels approached as the pain only got worse. oh, dib. it was dib who loomed over his frozen form, so stiff. dib leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. 

_THUD._

____________

zim awoke with a gasp. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dibs dad comes home, zim being a brat ensues.  
> dib and zim have a gushy moment in an alley way when they should be rescuing zims robot companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god another chapter

dib didnt know what to do at this point. whatever zim was dreaming about, it was stressing the small irken out severely.

“hey, hey,” dib whispered gently, “its alright, im here.”

the attempts at calming him where futile at the moment. zim continued to thrash, whimpering as pink blood rolled down his lip. he had bitten his tongue in his horrified state. yet, however, one thing struck dib as odd.

from his research, it showed that irkens didnt really… dream. or maybe zim was lying? or maybe he misheard… but that didnt matter right now.

what mattered was the fact that zim was whimpering his name in pain and weakly reaching out before he spat up blood from is tongue that was filling his mouth.

then he went silent. horrifyingly silent.

it scared dib.

the young man gripped the aliens shoulders and shook him, choking out zims name through trembling lips. oh god, oh god zim was dying. he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

thoughts following that raced through dibs mind until… until,

zim gasped and sat up faster than his body should have, eliciting a slight pop coming from his back. zim broke down into sobs as shaky claws made their way to dibs arms, his grip bruising his skin even through his gloves and the fabric of dibs shirt.

“oh irk, dib, i,” zim wheezed out.

dib winced at the pain in his arms, but ignored it for now. zim was hurting and he needed to comfort him.

he pressed zim close to his chest, so he could listen to the fast, yet low thumming of his heart. zim sobbed and drooled blood on his shirt. it was, quite frankly, horrifying to see the little alien so distraught. it was so unlike his normal, energetic demeanor. even his actions, what was now yesterday, were nothing like this.

“its okay, shh,” he hushed him. “im here. im not going anywhere.”

through the wheezing and the sobs, zim struggled to speak. he had a question that, to him, was very much needing to be answered.

“is my pak still there?” zim wheezed as he looked up at dib with teary magenta eyes. that question caught dib off guard. of course it was still there. irkens couldnt survive without it, right? nevertheless, dib ran his hand down the small aliens back and nodded in reply. was that what the nightmare was about?

“yeah, its still there…” dib said gently to soothe zim. “come on, lets get you a snack,” he picked zim up in his arms, continuing to press him against his chest.

dib crept out of the bedroom door. he was well aware that while his father might not be home, gaz sure as hell was. and speak of the devil, there she was, standing in front of dib with a dangerous glare. zim was none the wiser, spacing out to the beat of the large humans heart.

“what the hell were you two doing,” gaz growled, “if dad finds out you two f-”

“zim had a nightmare,” dib cut her off, “a pretty bad one at that. im taking him downstairs to the kitchen to get him a snack.”

“ugh, oh my god. just shut the hell up, im trying to sleep in here and i cant with you two losers thrashing around.” gaz flipped him off as she shuffled back to her room. well she seemed to be in a good mood.

dib looked down at zim, who had now calmed down. his pak had cooled substantially, and now dib was able to wrap his arm around his back instead of his waist.

dib crept down the stairs, bouncing zim a bit like what youd do to a baby to get them to sleep. he looked around the darkness before he slipped into the eerily dark kitchen.

“okay zim, what do you want? do you wanna look around?” he hummed as he set him up on the counter. zim stood on the granite surface, opening a cabinet. it wasnt long until the sight of a purple bag caught his eye.

“takis…”

ah yes, the mouth burning snack that zim had loved ever since dib made him try one as a prank. bet he didnt expect zim to love them as much as he does now. something about them tasting like a snack he used to sneak from the tallests when he lived on irk.

zim tapped his gloved finger tips together a couple times until he quickly grabbed the bag of takis and hopped off of the kitchen counter and rolled onto the floor. zim ducked under the table as he ripped the bag open, shoving some of them into his mouth as he brought his knees up to his chest.

“zim you dont always have to hide when you eat, yknow. youve been doing this for all the five years youve lived here,” dib laughed as he sat on the tile floor to look at zim shoving the food in his mouth. “and slow down with the eating, youre going to make yourself sick.” dib grinned at the little alien as he grumbled and took his time with chewing the food and stuffing more back in his mouth. 

zim certainly didnt eat much normally, unless dib forced him to. the only exception was with takis. 

dib cringed when he heard the front door creak open, making zims antennae go flat as he growled. dib glanced to the side before he hurriedly hid under the table with zim, squinting at the door with caution. ah, it was only his father, professor membrane. but even that wasnt enough to get zim to calm down. 

instinct got the best of him as he held the bag in his teeth with minimal noise and grabbed dibs arm. he tugged him away and scuttled out of the room on all fours, making dib stumble after him noisily. it was clear which one was professionally trained to get out of dangerous situations and which one wasnt.

zims antennae flicked nervously as he crawled up the stairs in a half sprint now, dib struggling to keep up. 

they could both hear the man call for his son from downstairs. 

everything about that man gave zim the shivers. from how he spoke, to how he carried himself, zim just… didnt like him. it was a shame that he was dibs father, truly.

zim ducked unto dibs room and slammed the door behind him and his partner. dib watched as zim flapped his hands nervously, pacing the second he got on his feet.

“hey, hey… its just my dad. youre gonna be fine!” dib reassured zim. but zim didnt quite buy it.

“i hate that man,” he hissed at dib. “he is vile! the way he… does everything! from the way he talks to his hand mannerisms.”

while zims worries were valid, professor membrane was still dibs father. dib took a deep breath and took his glasses off before he let out a puff of disappointed air.

“listen, zim, my dads calling for me. im sure hes wondering why im up so late so ill be right back, okay? you can listen to some music,” dib tossed his phone onto his bed before he walked over to the door. “just dont make too much noise, or hell hear you up here.”

with a small grumble, zim nodded and plopped onto the bed and grabbed dibs phone, tapping away mindlessly as dib slipped out of the room swiftly.

the boy crept down the stairs, pushing his glasses up on his nose before he hopped off the last step and onto the stair landing. dib looked up at his dad, but it wasnt much effort to crane his neck. dib had grown a lot in the past five years.

“well hello son! normally i would be wondering why youre up at such an hour, but now i am mostly happy. your father has made a great discovery! a forigen robot disguised as… a measly little dog,” the tall man took his hand out from behind his back, holding up a little green dog by the leg. its zipper jingled and-

oh my god that was gir.

dib choked on air as he stumbled forward to swipe the squealing robot from his father, who properly yanked gir back.

“you can have it once i conduct some experiments! i must make sure it is not a threat, and further more i must alert the government! this is a very big find, dear son. and i must take the proper precautions.”

“but thats my b-- thats my friends!” dib yelped, trying to snake it away once more which resulted in a prompt, not to mention horribly rough grab to dibs shoulder by professor membranes free hand. his fathers goggles glinted in the light shining from the kitchen, giving him an eerie, almost intimidating aura.

“now, now, son. go back to bed,” was all he said before he popped the head off of the small robot, eliciting a quiet screech from gir as the fabric tore and wires sparked. “now.”

dibs eyes widened as he watched the robot closely, the soft glow from the led light eyes from behind the fabric dimming. did he just kill gir? he covered his mouth in horror before he took short steps back, then set off up the stairs in a panicked hurry. should he tell zim about what he just witnessed? certainly not. but at the same time he didnt want to lie to zim, but he had already been through so much.

through his mental argument, dib pushed open the door and shut it behind himself as he swallowed thickly.

“is everything alright?” dib heard zim ask, which prompted him to look over to the smaller alien. this caused dib to freeze. how should he react?

he shook his head in response.

“how long can gir survive after his… head being ripped off? not it popping off like normal.. but, being _ripped_ off,” dib asked cautiously as he stalked towards zim. he sure as hell was nervous, and for good reason. even dib could see the fact that he had become attached to the small robot over the years, however goofy gir was. 

dib watched as zims eyes widened. he sat up and slid off the bed, storming to the boy. he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down to his level, snarling. well dib was going to die

“whyd you ask that, dib?” zim asked with feigned calmness in his voice. when he was given no response, it just angered zim more. “i _said_ , why did you ask if gir could die like that?” he punctuated his sentence with a hearty shake that ripped a squeak from dibs throat. 

speaking of, his throat felt dry. sure, they had gotten into fights, they had gotten rough with each other. but none of it was out of pure hatred or anger. so seeing zim this angry was kind of mind boggling for dib, especially if it was over gir. or maybe he was just scared of getting found out and taken away?

“my dad,” he finally managed to mumble out, “my dad found gir, and,” his voice was getting quieter. “when i tried to grab him away, my dad ripped his head off.”

by the time he was done speaking, dib could see tears in zims eyes through his scowl.

“you have got to be fucking kidding me,” zim snarled. “youre telling me, your pathetic excuse for a father, ripped my fucking _robots_ head off?” the emotion in zims voice wasnt readable, and neither was his face. 

dib bit his tongue, it poking out from his lips as he slowly stood and nodded. zim rubbed his eyes huffily when he let go of dibs shirt. they stood in uncomfortable silence.

“28 hours,” zim finally said. “not much over a day. we have time before his system completely shuts off, the sooner we get to him the better,” zim spoke in an authoritative tone as his glare only hardened. “im not sleeping again, and i dont care if you want to. i am getting him back, and soon.” zim moved swiftly to his belongings, tugging the wig on and popping the contacts back in. he was upset, and pissed.

if he didnt get gir back, zim wasnt sure what hed do. hed grown rather fond of the little robot, and his home was very empty without him.

dib watched as zim pulled on his boots and grumbled as he rummaged around in his uniform pocket for a small case of what zim used to cover his freckles. he watched as he covered them. he watched as zim tied the side of his shirt so it wasnt as long and you could tell he had shorts on. he just… watched.

sooner or later he prompted himself to pull on his tennis shoes, not really caring about his appearance right now.

zim clicked his tongue anxiously.

the small alien made his way to the window, tugging it open with a fluid motion as he looked to dib.

“are you coming? your father has not left yet, zim has not heard the door opening.” 

silence stretched from the human before he nodded, baffled and stumbling to the window. the fall was long and it made dibs stomach turn.

“hold onto me in a… hug type situation and wrap your legs around my waist,” zim instructed dib mindlessly, eyes still trained out the window.

“but youre so small, theres no way you could handle my weight-”

to that he was met with zim snapping his fingers to silence him. 

“you dare underestimate _me_? the almighty zim? i can do anything id like to, dib-thing. now hold onto me.”

with that, dib promptly shut himself up as he carefully wrapped himself around the small alien. it was an awkward position, and when dib wrapped his other leg around zim he thought they were both going to topple over. but that never happened. dib remained clinging to zim and zim remained standing proudly.

it was now that dib realized how small zim was, not in height but in body mass. he could see hip bones poking out from the spandex-like shorts. and his collar bones, and the little bit of rib cage he could see every time zim took a breath and made the tied up shirt lift even more.

he looked almost sickly. and he was _cold_.

before dib had the chance to comment on any of this, zim sent them both launching out of the window with a prompt kick against the window sill. the all too familiar spider legs of zims pak shot out before they fell and caught them, making even zim squeak. 

zim stumbled and hurried to put down dib before his head shot over to look at one of the pak legs, which had snapped in the fall.

“thats… not supposed to happen,” zim mumbled as they retracted into the backpack like structure. he leaned down and picked up the piece of metal before he looked at dib. panic was evident on his face.

and yet, a simple ‘do you want it?’ passed the irkens lips.

he walked over and set it in dibs palms without a second thought.

but god, dib could tell zims mind was racing. he had learned to pick up the small things in the way zim showed emotion normally, his mannerisms. zim was rubbing his thumb against his wrist now as he swallowed.

dib didnt quite like that.

he stood from his place on the concrete where zim had set him down, rather gently, and shoved the small piece of metal into his back pocket.

“its okay, bug, i can fix it later. we just have to get gir back home safe. alright?” dib looked down at zim with a reassuring smile painted on his pretty face, but zim wasnt convinced this would all go smoothly.

despite that, the little nickname made zim grind his teeth, a thing he did when he was happy, and dib noticed it. when it wasnt in a malicious tone, it was rather endearing.

dib reached down and ruffled his hair gently before he turned his head to look at the road. 

“cmon, lets go.”

____________

 

the two boys chatted idly as they walked, at some point finding their fingers intertwined. dib had managed to allow zims anxiety around gir getting hurt to melt away, something not much could do.

“and for some reason- for some reason the guy at the rally had a fucking _glitter beard_ . at an anti-gay rally and it was the most fuckin’ surreal thing! i was waving around my pride flags like you do to piss off the people and i look into the crowd and hes standing there, with a banner that said something really fucked up, i dont even remember, and i notice his glitter beard. and gaz and i- we start _cackling_ . like youre gonna protest an entire community of people while doing something that like, drag queens are known for? sounds kind of sus but go _off._ ”

zim had no idea what dib was talking about, but he smiled up at him as he laughed and talked. 

the way dibs skin glowed in the early rising sun, or his soft laugh, or his smile just made zim so… fidgety. god, he got so pretty in the past years while zim only managed to get uglier and grow a couple inches, to zim at least.

dib, by far, is the prettiest human hes ever seen.

said human looked down as he noticed zims pak whirring and the little alien looking nervous and pink in the face even through the paint.

“hey zim, lets get some snacks from the corner store,” dib hummed and sauntered into the small store as zim scuttled after him. 

something dib knew zim would like immediately caught his eye, along with some other snacks. 

zim wandered around the small store, looking up at all the items stocked. he could hear the fluorescent light buzzing above him. it bugged him.

dib went up to pay for his things as zim stared at his boots and squirmed uncomfortably. dib smiled at the worker before he turned to zim. 

“come on zim, lets… go,” he trailed off when he noticed zim didnt look too good. he walked over quickly and scooped him up in one arm, his bag in his other hand. he carried him out hurriedly. he could feel zim wheezing against him. he ducked into the alley, where it was darker and quiet.

that was something zim could never handle, fluorescent lights. it seemed dib and zim knew the little things about each other. what upset them, what tipped them off on how they were feeling. what made them happy.

dib set zim down gently and sat in front of him. “hey, hey its okay,” his gentle voice rung out. 

“everything is uncomfortable,” zim mumbled as he raised his fists to rub his eyes feverishly. “theres so much going on right now, i just wanna go home.”

dib frowned as he reached out to gently cup zims cheek. 

“its gonna be okay zimmy,” he whispered to him. “is it your disguise? is it overwhelming you? do you need to take it off?”

with his question he was only met with a simple nod. 

dib shrugged his trench coat off, mumbling to zim to take out his contacts and wig, and he promptly did so in return. 

dib smiled as he draped the coat around zim and took his face in his hands, licking his thumb and smearing the makeup away. it was a tingling sensation for zim as dib worked on taking off the green paint to reveal his freckles. it was pleasant for him.

“there, pretty…” dib mumbled, looking at zim through his glasses. normally zim would never allow himself to be so vulnerable around others. not like this, anyway. he had changed so much since he was a child irken, and for the best in dibs opinion. he was maturing. he was still sporadic, and loud, but dib liked about the irken teen. 

zim looked up at him and blinked. their eyes locked as thoughts both ran through their minds.

slowly, their faces inched closer as they both closed their eyes. it was like a scene in a movie. zims pak whirred comfortably, a gloved hand raising to touch dibs. 

their lips touched.

it wasnt like how they describe it in books to either of them. there were no sparks, no fireworks. but there certainly was a comforting, warm feeling in both of their chests as they stayed like that. it was magical in its own way, to them.

when zim realized what was happening, he yanked himself away, despite wanting more. dib looked at him with wide eyes as he began to sputter.

“im sorry,” he said. “i shouldnt have-”

“its alright,” zim hushed him this time. “zim didnt mind, lucky for you.” there was a smile on zims face. it was small, but it comforted dibs anxieties.

“in fact, zim thinks we should do that more often.”

well that took dib by surprise.

“if thats the case, i wouldnt mind doing it more often either,” he chuckled. dib looked to the side and grabbed the bag, handing zim a small bag of takis.

this caused the irkens antennae to wiggle happily as he ground his teeth, grabbing the bag. “zim thanks you…” he mumbled before he tore into the bag and shoved a couple in his mouth.

“i also got you some cola aaand… lemon drops! but were sharing the lemon drops, got it?”

zim only nodded, occupied with his own snack.

“now we have to hurry, people will be going to the building soon and itll be harder to get in. they still think im just professor membranes insane son… its so unfair! at least its better than insane daughter but not by much, less emotional punch and more… rally-people-against-you punch, yknow? annoying.” the whole thing about hurrying was entirely disregarded immediately in both of their minds.

the alien listened to him closely. as much as he loved to listen to dib ramble about the things on his mind for hours, he unfortunately had some audio processing issues. a lot of the things anyone said, really, was lost when zim was trying to translate it in his head.

“... what?”

“i said- ugh, never mind.”

“no, no! zim is interested in what you have to say! he just has trouble with processing words.”

well if that wasnt something dib could relate to, nothing was. 

“i was just saying how its annoying people think im just professor membranes insane son, nothing important.”

“thats always bugged me.”

“what?”

“its always bugged zim how people are so- whats the word… dismissive of dib-thing. while yes it certainly saved me multiple times in the past, it was still so saddening to see you walked all over by people who should have been respecting you! you are not some comic relief, dib-thing. your studies are real and obviously very important to you, so why cant people respect that? they make you happy, and even if you werent scarily smart in all of these fields, why would that matter? you are having fun and being yourself… zim just doesnt _understand._ ”

dib stared at zim when he finished his little monologue. hell, he almost had tears in his eyes. zim was that adamant about defending dibs special interest?

“... thank you, zim. i dont understand either but its… its nice to hear someone say that.”

zim stood and walked over. he plopped himself right in dibs lap before he said something in irken, followed by a soft kiss to dibs cheek. zim didnt give it much thought as he started munching on his takis again, but to dib it meant the world.

someone finally fucking _understood_ him. 

and it was someone he didnt mind spending more time with at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caller: i have your son  
> zim: im not even an adult i dont have a son  
> caller: then whos this asking to make waffles and eating a soda can  
> zim: OH MY GOD THEY HAVE GIR
> 
> yes dib and zim are autistic because im the one writing and i too am autistic and also? i said so


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get it, zim gets shot, panic ensues.  
> dibs fucking stupid and punches a door.  
> dib also says fuck a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this even getting attention is not good *eats dirt*

“cmon, through this door,” dib instructed as zim followed shortly he grumbled shortly under the trench coat wrapped around his body and pulled over his head, tucking the small alien away from the views of the world.

“this is stupid, dib-stink. why dont we simply walk through the front door and kill the guards? this is dragging on longer than it needs to be,” zim groaned as his small claw-like boots tapped against the white, sterile tile.

“because, zim,” came dibs exhausted response, “if we kill the guards, itll be on tape and we wont have enough time to get away and take the tapes out. this is safer. also i dont think im mentally  _ prepared  _  to deal with the weight of taking another human beings life, you dig?”

“i dont dig. zim doesnt dig.”

“no not like literally- its a figure of speech,” dib sighed. “just come on, i think we can get down to the labs safer by the stairs.” 

____________

 

thats not what ended up happening.

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” hissed through chapped lips as dirty sneakers pounded against tile.

in dibs arms was a small, shivering alien with steam rising off of him tucked into a trench coat 3x the size of his own body. 

he was running away from building security currently, cutting corners sharply in a dazed panic. they had gotten caught, of course they had. and the guards didnt like the fact that dib was holding what appeared to be an experiment where it shouldnt be. 

and  _ apparently _ , the tranqs they used to try and subdue the two were fucking poison to irkens, and zim sure as hell was suffering.

zim writhed and whimpered in dibs arms as he bounced with each step. adrenaline coursed through dibs veins as he ducked a corner, and slid into a janitors closet, shutting the door behind them.

“its okay, bug,” he said softly, smoothing down the irkens antennae. this at least quelled some of his shivering. “were close. i promise. just breathe with me, in and out.”

the sight in his arms was a sorry one. zims pak beeped softly as it worked on filtering the toxins from his blood.

dib listened as zim wheezed against him in puffs of air, sweat beading on his forehead. it made the humans heart ache.

dib listened as boots thudded against the floor passed the dark room they hid in, and only hoped they wouldnt check to look in the rooms around if they came back this way. with the alien in his arms, dib stood and peaked out of the doorway, before he slowly crept back to the stairwell. hopefully the guards wouldnt check to look there again, because who would return to the place they got caught? reverse psychology.

zim occupied himself with softly gnawing on dibs fingers to calm himself down. eugh, salty.

but honestly zim had nothing else to chew on at the moment, so this would have to do.

“lemon demon…” zim mumbled as he stared at dibs shirt blankly, fingers between his teeth before he chomped down harder, drawing a bit of blood.

“ouch-” dib hissed, almost yanking his hand back before he remembered that this was probably the only thing keeping zim awake. he chuckled nervously when he heard him speak, however, stepping up the stairs further in his mini adventure to save his alien friends robot dog. “wait, what?” he laughed softly. “what does anything happening right now have to do with lemon demon?”

this only earned a weak shrug from zim, but that was enough for him honestly.

dib thought back to the bag he left in the alley by the shop, containing zims disguise and left over takis. he only hoped to be able to retrieve that for zim after they were done here. but that was just it, a hope.

he came to a landing, reading the sign as he pushed his glasses up. ‘ _ laboratories, _ ’ the sign read, urging dib to push open the heavy door. but it was locked, and they didnt have a keycard.

a yell bubbled in his throat before he punched a sizable dent in the door. it was metal. dib was normally calm in situations like these, calculating and not one to lash out. but right now, too much was on the line. zim was sick. the alien that days before he was so sure he hated was at risk of being found.

it pissed dib off, really.

but all that melted away when the pain in his wrist flared up like a fire in a bookstore. dib grunted and half doubled over, squeezing zim close with his other arm. 

“mother _ fucker _ ,” he hissed through clenched teeth. the dumbass had jammed his wrist, badly, too.

‘ _ okay, its going to be okay, _ ’ dib told himself as he took a deep breath and switched the arm he held zim in, now injured wrist no longer needing to do anything but press against zims thigh to keep him still, and that wasnt too hard… in fact, he liked it.

“zim, im going to need you to break the lock, okay? use your pak.” dib said gently to the alien, who blinked as his pak acted on its own accord. a spidery leg shot out and jammed itself into where the door latched to the door frame, some sparks flying up in response to the severed wires. 

dib reached out and pushed the door open, smiling. “good boy,” he muttered softly.

oh he liked the small giggle he elicited from zim, the irkens antennae wiggling weakly. it comforted dib to know that he could still make zim laugh, even when he was like this.

the hallway beyond the door was dark, lights off everywhere but down the hall. seemingly artificial light peered through observation windows, making dib grin in hope.

with shifty eyes looking down the hallway both ways, he then shot out in a sprint to get to where he saw the light. dib didnt want to take any chances in an open area like this, even if it was dark. 

the boy almost squealed when he saw gir in an observation tank beyond the glass, looking around for how to get in. there were no doors around, but there was a stack of metal chairs beside the window.

“get on my back,” dib ordered zim, who tiredly listened to him. zims pak legs wrapped around him tightly, like a hiking backpack as dib picked up a chair. the thrumming pain in his wrist made him whimper as he slammed the chair against the window, and the glass crumpled underneath the force. 

“motherfucker unlimited!” dib shouted out as he hopped over the half wall. he ran over to the tank, taking another chair and smashing it open. during dibs little violent tyrade, bits and pieces of glass gashed at his hot cheeks, allowing blood to drip down slowly.

dib smiled and scooped the powered down robot in his arms, looking for a way out. the room was empty, and dark, besides some windows looking out onto the street. dib cautiously walked over and looked out of the window, thinking of a way to get out.

“ _ I FOUND HIM! _ ”

aw fuck, he couldnnt believe theyve done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghgg its so short im sorry its like 3 pages but sometimes. im burnt out


	4. notice!

ok so howdy yall its the author here to inform you i wont be continuing this... but! because i said gay rights i will be writing a oc x dib fic if yall are inch rested....?


End file.
